


13x21 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse world, Coda, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Just a few minutes after the end of episode 13x21





	13x21 Coda

“Son?” Jack echoed. “I’m not  _ your _ son.” He stood a little straighter next to Castiel. His eyes were cold. Cas took a protective step forward.

 

“What are you doing here? What happened to Rowena?” Cas asked.

 

Sam put his hands up. “Rowena is fine. They got into it and Lucifer got pushed into the rift. I...I made a deal.”

 

“You what?” the harshness of Dean’s voice cut sharp through the tension. It was enough to make Sam flinch.

 

“Relax, Deano. Found Sammy surrounded by those bottom feeders and out of the goodness of my heart, resurrected him.” Lucifer grinned.

 

Dean shook his head. “You...shut the fuck up. Sammy? You were...what did you give him?”

 

Sam’s head hung. “A meet up. Okay? To meet Jack. That’s all. Well...and to acknowledge it was him who saved me. My part’s done.”

 

Mary rushed to her youngest son, her mind and body full of conflicting emotions. Sam held her tight and softly cried into her hair. He’d missed her so much. He was willing to do almost anything to see her again.

 

Dean stood back. Of course he was relieved his brother had survived. He was happy Sam got to see their mom again. And he was seething with anger that it was Lucifer and not him or Cas or even Gabriel who saved him. So he turned and stormed off behind one of the buildings.

 

Castiel put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Will you be alright for a moment? I need to check on Dean.”

 

Jack kept his gaze locked on Lucifer. “Sure,  _ Dad _ . Mary and Sam are here.” His eyes flashed a little gold any time Lucifer attempted to move closer.

 

Cas found Dean leaned back against a tree, alternating between growls and sobs. He approached slowly with his hands in a placating gesture. “It’s just me, Dean.”

 

Dean turned and punched into the tree bark, splitting the skin of his knuckles. He felt Castiel’s hand wrap over his to heal it. “You don’t...you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Cas kept his hand there. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I felt Sam go. He was gone. I...I can’t...I couldn’t...I don’t have the power anymore to do that. The least I can do is this. And...to keep you from seeing Sam like that. It’s hard enough for me to bear.”

 

“It’s not on you, Cas. Or Gabe. It’s on me. All my life. One thing. Protect my little brother. And I couldn’t...he turned to  _ Lucifer _ …”

 

Cas pulled Dean in to hold him. “Lucifer manipulated him.  _ Again _ . That’s on me. I convinced him we needed Lucifer. Blame  _ me _ , Dean. Not yourself.”

 

Dean sniffled. “No. No. You were right. You saw the big picture. I ain’t blaming you.” He pulled back and gave Cas a dry smile. “Boy you got this Winchester guilt thing down, dontcha?”

 

Cas returned the thin smile. “Learned from the best.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that one. So...what now? You and Lucifer go all  _ Kramer vs. Kramer _ over Jack, now?”

 

“This has always been Jack’s choice. I can’t force a decision on him. I can only trust that the family we’ve given him is enough. You and Sam. And Mary. You’ve given him something I was so afraid he’d never have.”

 

“Can’t help but like the kid. Too much like you. And Sam’s always seen himself in Jack. Mom...hell, she’s kinda like his Grandma, weird as that sounds.”

 

“It’s not too weird. Mary's like a mother to me.”

 

“Mother-in-law if you listen to the shit Gabe says,” Dean joked.

 

“Sam’s the same way. Always rolling his eyes and mumbling ‘old married couple’.”

 

“Maybe we should keep those two separated before we wake up married in Vegas.”

 

Cas smiled. “You know I’m not  _ legally _ married to the Djinn Queen.”

 

“Is that a proposal?” Dean mocked surprise.

 

“Shut up, assbutt. Let’s go see what everyone wants to do about Lucifer.” Cas was relieved to see Dean’s mood shifted.

 

Dean led the way back to camp. “Better be a romantic proposal. Hot air balloon...at least two carat diamond.” He called over his shoulder.

 

Cas allowed himself a good laugh. He and Dean returned to see not much had changed. Dean went to his brother for a hug and Cas did the same. They’d deal with the fallout from Lucifer being there. Use him as bait for Michael, if anything.

 

“Castiel?” 

 

He turned towards Mary. Her arms were open for him.

 

“Thought I’d lost you, too. I’ve been hanging onto Jack so much. I couldn’t bear losing another one of my boys.” Mary hugged him tight.

 

“Jack brought me back. Where I belong. With my family.”

 

Mary kissed his cheek. “You’re both Winchesters, Castiel. Don’t let Lucifer come between that.”

 

“I won’t...Mom.” Cas blushed.

 

Mary smiled. “I like that.” Then she rolled her eyes. “Just don’t get Jack started calling me Grandma. Not quite ready to hear that.”

 

“I’m afraid it might be unavoidable. When you finally meet my daughter Claire she’ll say it all the time to get under your skin. But you’ll love her. She’s a lot like Dean. She likes to call him ‘Old Man’.”

 

Mary laughed. “Thanks for the warning. And I can’t wait to meet her. Sounds like my kind of girl.”

 

“She is. So strong. I’m very proud of my children.”

 

Mary took his arm and leaned into him. “Me too, Castiel. Me too.”


End file.
